diabolik_loversfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Diabolik Lovers VERSUS SONG Requiem (2) Bloody Night Vol.1 Ayato VS Subaru
Diabolik Lovers VERSUS SONG Requiem (2) Bloody Night Vol.1 Ayato VS Subaru este primul disc din colecţia de discuri VERSUS SONG. Acesta este preformat de către Ayato Sakamaki (CV: HIkaru Midorikawa) şi de Subaru Sakamaki (CV:Takashi Kondō). Discul a avut premierea în Japonia pe data de 21 octombrie 2015 şi are înregistrată ca bonus şi o mini-dramă. Lista de Track-uri # →REDRUM← 05:00 # →REDRUM←-Ayato ver-''' 04:46 # '→REDRUM←-Subaru ver-' 04:46 # '→REDRUM←-off vocal-' 04:59 # '''Mini Drama 「Ayato VS Subaru」 18:50 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「アヤトＶＳスバル」, Tori oroshi mini dorama 「Ayato VS Subaru」) Versurile Kanji = 「……なあ、もっと死ぬまで」 （口角）「遊んでやるよ……」 オマエ抜きでは、どうしても、安眠-やすら-げない　Wow　悪夢を誘発する　RAVEIMP 脳裏で見た姿は、とても淫らだから　この愛を閉じ込めてしまおう　A rope ends it (I am)→REDRUM←痺れる紅さ　何か奇妙なIntonation 元から混ざってない　Regulationに齷齪-あくせく-して乳-チチ-無きを躰を、いつも持て余してた―――…… 昏い瞳（どこまで）ズレていく（口角)オレ達、アナグラムな関係さ ねぇ、実は侮蔑-わら-っているの? 「……オレ様か？」 ねぇ、誰に吸愛-もと-められてる？ 「……このオレだろ？」 仮初-かりそめ-の血で、ツ・キ・ヨ・ニ・ク・ル・フ―――…… 「……もう誰にも」 「渡さねぇ……」 オマエ抜きでは、どうしても、安眠-やすら-げない　Wow 悪夢を誘発する　RAVEIMP 脳裏で見た姿は、とても淫らだから この愛を閉じ込めてしまおう　A rope ends it (I am) →REDRUM← 手にした罪は　空を翔ばない Ani into Not否定を繰り返した　Linage Tourは血に濡れて亡母-はは-無き家では、時計で測られない―――…… その掌中-てのなか- （いつでも）ヌレていた （唇） オレ達、アナグラムな関係さ オレ達、アナグラムな関係さ 「……見てみろ」 そぅ、夜を、疾き明かそう 「……今すぐに」 極限-きわ-どいふたり、フ・ル・キ・ヨ・ニ・ツ・ク―――…… 「……この愛で」 「……堕ちろ」 ただ、ひとりだけ略奪-うば-い合う　暗闇の中　Wow,切っ先を研ぎ澄ました　VAMPIRE 血の海の中、踊れ　底を感じ合えばオマエを二度と離さないよ　Desperation (I am)→REDRUM← 中毒-ヤミツキ-になれ、ヨ・ニ・ク・ル・フ・ツ・キ―――…… 「……もう二度と」 「離さねぇよ……」 オマエ抜きでは、どうしても、安眠-やすら-げない　Wow　悪夢を誘発する　RAVEIMP 脳裏で見た姿は、とても淫らだから　この愛を閉じ込めてしまおう　A rope ends it ただ、ひとりだけ略奪-うば-い合う　暗闇の中　Wow　切っ先を研ぎ澄ました　VAMPIRE 血の海の中、踊れ　底を感じ合えば　オマエを二度と離さないよ　Desperation (I am)→REDRUM←　(I am) →REDRUM←　(I am) →REDRUM← |-| Romaji = "……naa, motto shinu made" "asonde yaru yo……" OMAE nuki de wa, doushite mo, yasurakenai　Wow　akumu o yuuhatsu suru　RAVEIMP nouri de mita sugata wa, totemo midara dakara　kono ai o tojikomete shimaou　A Rope Ends It (I Am)→REDRUM← shibireru akasa　nanika kimyou na Intonation moto kara mazattenai　Regulation ni akuseku shite kurai hitomi(doko made)ZUREteiku(koukaku)OREtachi, ANAGURAMU na kankei sa nē, jitsu wa waratteiru no?/"……OREsama ka?" nē, dare ni motomerareteru?/"……kono ORE daro?" karisome no chi de, TSU・KI・YO・NI・KU・RU・FU―――……, "……mou dare ni mo" "watasanē……" OMAE nuki de wa, doushite mo, yasuragenai　Wow akumu o yuuhatsu suru　RAVEIMP nouri de mita sugata wa, totemo midara dakara kono ai o tojikomete shimaou　A Rope Ends It (I Am)→REDRUM← te ni shita tsumi wa　sora o tobanai　Ani Into Not hitei o kurikaeshita　Linage Tour wa chi ni nurete haha naki ie de wa, tokei de hakararenai―――…… sono te no naka(itsudemo)NUREteita(kuchibiru)OREtachi, ANAGURAMU na kankei sa sō, me to me, irekaete/"……mite miro" sō, yoru o, tokiakasou/"……ima sugu ni" kiwadoi futari, FU・RU・KI・YO・NI・TSU・KU―――…… "……kono ai de" "……ochiro" tada, hitori dake ubaiau　yami no naka　Wow kissaki o togisumashita　VAMPIRE chi no umi no naka, odore　soko o kanjiaeba OMAE o nidoto hanasanai yo　Desperation (I Am)→REDRUM← YAMITSUKI ni nare, YO・NI・KU・RU・FU・TSU・KI―――…… "……mou nidoto" "hanasanē yo……" OMAE nuki de wa, doushite mo, yasuragenai　Wow　akumu o yuuhatsu suru　RAVEIMP nouri de mita sugata wa, totemo midara dakara　kono ai o tojikomete shimaou　A Rope Ends It tada, hitori dake ubaiau　yami no naka　Wow　kissaki o togisumashita　VAMPIRE chi no umi no naka, odore　soko o kanjiaeba　OMAE o nidoto hanasanai yo　Desperation (I Am)→REDRUM← (I Am)→REDRUM←　(I Am)→REDRUM← |-| Engleza = "……Hey, until you die," "I'll toy with you some more……" Without you, no matter what, I can't keep calm! Wow! It gives me nightmares—RAVEIMP Because the figure I see in my mind, it's totally obscene! So, I'll suppress this love! A rope ends it! (I Am)→REDRUM← A tantalizing red, something with a strange intonationIncompatible from the beginning, worrying about such regulations That breastless body of yours, it was too much for me to handle every time―――…… Those dull eyes(however far)shifting away(the corners of your mouth)for us, ours is an anagram relationship! Hey, in truth, you're actually laughing with contempt, right? "……Is it me?" Hey, who do you want to suck your blood? "……It's me, right?" By your transient blood, fall into madness on this moonlit night―――…… "……I won't hand you over" "To anyone else anymore……" Without you, no matter what, I can't keep calm! Wow! It gives me nightmares—RAVEIMP Because the figure I see in my mind, it's totally obscene! So, I'll suppress this love! A rope ends it! (I Am)→REDRUM← The sins we've obtained are flightless, not into our brothers; the lineage tour we've repeatedly denied is soaked in blood! In our motherless household, the clock holds no sway―――…… In the palm of your hand(at any time), soaked thoroughly(your lips); for us, ours is an anagram relationship! That's right, it's an eye for an eye! "……Just watch!" That's right, I'll enlighten you! "……Right now!" Dangerously close to the limit, we two belong in an ancient world―――…… "……By this love," "……Fall into ruin!" Just struggling and groping alone in the darkness! Wow! We've honed the edge to a point—VAMPIRE Dance in this sea of blood! Once we can feel the bottom,I'll never let you go again! Such desperation! (I Am)→REDRUM← Become addicted to it all! The moon falls into madness this night―――…… "……I won't let you go" "Ever again……" Without you, no matter what, I can't keep calm! Wow! It gives me nightmares—RAVEIMP Because the figure I see in my mind, it's totally obscene! So, I'll suppress this love! A rope ends it! Just struggling and groping alone in the darkness! Wow! We've honed the edge to a point—VAMPIRE Dance in this sea of blood! Once we can feel the bottom, I'll never let you go again! Such desperation!? (I Am)→REDRUM← (I Am)→REDRUM← (I Am)→REDRUM← Referinţe # http://dialover.net/cd/?series=versus_song # http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/80966.html Video Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:VERSUS SONG